


Grazie

by Sawi



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Haru being still a tease nonetheless, M/M, Slice of Life, more Rin topping 'cause I need it
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawi/pseuds/Sawi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una serie di drabble - sei da 100 parole, due da 200 parole e due da 300 parole - che narrano con PoV alternati tra Rin e Haruka elementi importanti nella loro relazione, che si è sviluppata lentamente, tra alti e bassi, ma che alla fine li ha fatti crescere e maturare entrambi e che gli ha permesso di proseguire verso un sogno ed un futuro comune.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Grazie

 

 

 

     ☆ **Sorriso ~**  
  
  
Da quando lo aveva conosciuto, aveva sempre quel sorriso raggiante sulle labbra. Lo infastidiva all'inizio, perché lo trovava immotivato e anche un po' infantile.  
  
Con il tempo però aveva iniziato ad apprezzarlo, si era accorto di quanto fosse radioso, speciale; ma difficilmente riusciva ad ammetterlo a se stesso.  
  
Eppure, proprio quando aveva cominciato a ritenerlo _prezioso_ , quel sorriso si era affievolito. Era venuto a mancare.  
  
Rin era andato in Australia e al suo ritorno c'era solo un volto freddo, cupo, triste.  
  
Solo allora si rese conto di volerlo indietro; non solo quel sorriso, ma anche Rin come suo amico.

   


 

     ☆ **Occhi** ~  
  
  
Lo fissava spesso, quasi senza rendersene conto. C'era qualcosa nello sguardo di Haruka che lo attirava e non si trattava solo del colore meraviglioso dei suoi occhi. Era qualcos'altro, ma non capiva _cosa fosse_.  
  
Che fosse il bagliore che ogni tanto riusciva ad intravedere quando scorgeva dell'acqua? Probabile.  
  
In ogni caso, un giorno si ritrovò a pensare che sarebbe stato bello, se fosse stato lui la causa scatenante di quel luccichio.  
  
«Ehi, Nanase.» lo chiamò avvicinandolo. «Ti mostrerò una scena che non hai mai visto prima.»  
  
Forse così, il moro avrebbe guardato anche lui con quegli occhi brillanti ed espressivi.

   


 

     ☆ **Schiena ~**  
  
  
Dopo la sua vittoria alle perfetturali, aveva temuto fosse troppo tardi. Aveva perso di vista la schiena del compagno che _lui stesso_ aveva scacciato, preso dal suo stupido orgoglio.  
  
Ma si era sbagliato.  
  
«Rin, passami lo shampoo.»  
  
«U-uh.»  
  
Haruka era più vicino di quanto si aspettasse; gli bastava allungare una mano, verso la doccia attigua alla sua, per sfiorare quelle spalle che inconsciamente aveva sempre tentato di raggiungere.  
  
Dopo la staffetta si erano tutti riuniti. Lo avevano riaccettato. E poi—  
  
«Rin?» il moro si voltò, guardando prima la mano poggiata sulla sua spalla, poi il volto del rosso.  
  
Che avvampò.

 

  
  
  
    ☆ **Capelli ~  
  
  
** «Tieni.»  
  
«Haru...?»  
  
«Mettilo.»  
  
«...Grazie, suppongo.» brontolò, e dopo uno sguardo confuso e qualche attimo di esitazione – in cui arrossì –, il rosso portò le mani dietro la testa, raccogliendo i capelli per farne un piccolo codino con l'elastico appena ricevuto. Era per questo che Haruka glielo aveva comprato: così Rin non avrebbe avuto più la frangia davanti agli occhi e avrebbe fortunatamente smesso di tirarseli all'indietro con la mano, scombussolando _qualcosa_ nel corpo di Haruka. Recentemente non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo, quando lo faceva.  
  
Ma quella pettinatura peggiorò la situazione, e il moro si leccò le labbra.

 

  
  
  
    ☆ **Nuca** ~  
  
  
Rin si chiedeva come facesse Haruka ad avere i capelli sempre in perfetto ordine, lisci e pettinati.  
  
Poi si accorse che non erano affatto perfetti e di come curvassero leggermente verso l'alto all'attaccatura sul collo; solo ed esclusivamente lì erano quasi mossi, in disordine.  
  
Un giorno lo sfiorò per sistemarglieli, senza riflettere, ma appena toccò la sua pelle Haruka sussultò e scattò, voltandosi e coprendosi il collo con una mano.  
  
Aveva le gote arrossate.  
  
 _Oh._  
  
«R-Rin, cosa stai—»  
  
Il rosso ghignò.  
  
«Soffri il solletico _anche_ lì, Haru?»  
  
Il moro sbiancò, e fece un impercettibile passo indietro—  
  
Ma venne comunque catturato.

   


  
  
    ☆ **Cosce ~  
  
**  
C'era qualcosa nel costume di Rin che non andava, oppure era proprio in Haruka il problema. Di giorno in giorno era sempre più curioso: il tessuto sull'interno coscia era semi-trasparente oppure no?  
  
Non riusciva a pensare ad altro e Rin, sedendosi spesso con le gambe larghe, non lo stava aiutando affatto: inevitabilmente il suo sguardo cadeva lì, insistente, facendolo sentire strano. Più del solito.  
  
Come in quel momento.  
  
Rin se ne accorse.  
  
«Che c'è?!»  
  
Haruka deglutì e allungò il braccio verso l'altro, verso le cosce. Tirò il tessuto del costume, dove credeva fosse trasparente.  
  
Ed effettivamente lo era.  
  
«HA—HARU?!»  
 _  
Illegale_.

 

  
  
  
    ☆ **Labbra ~**  
  
  
Da quando non pensava ad altro se non assaggiare quelle labbra rosee, sottili e piccole?  
  
Probabilmente da quando aveva la febbre alta. Quando stava male – così _male_ – Rin tendeva a comportarsi come un bambino e ad esternare con troppa facilità i suoi desideri.  
  
Specialmente quelli che da troppo nascondeva dentro di sé.  
  
«Haruuu—»  
  
«Cosa.»  
  
Il rosso brontolò e tentò di mettersi a sedere; seguì un sospiro dal parte del moro, che si riavvicinò a Rin per sistemargli meglio la pezza umida sulla fronte e farlo risdraiare sul letto.  
  
«Dovresti dormire.»  
  
«Non ho il mio cuscino.»  
  
«Non è colpa mia se ti sei fatto venire la febbre a casa mia.»  
  
«Allora voglio il bacio della buonanotte.» gli sfuggì, ma la febbre probabilmente contribuì a mascherare il suo imbarazzo.  
  
Vide però l'altro sgranare impercettibilmente gli occhi e fissarlo con più attenzione, un lieve rossore sulle sue guance.  
  
Raramente riusciva a vederlo così: vicino, piacevolmente vicino, con un'espressione confusa e sincera e fin troppo adorabile.  
  
«Sei peggio di un bambino.»  
  
Haruka si era arreso. Lo capì dal respiro caldo e dalle labbra sulla sua fronte, seguite da un 'buonanotte' sussurrato con dolcezza.  
  
Rin tremò, sorrise e sollevandosi lo baciò veramente.

 

  
  
  
    ☆ **Sopracciglia ~  
  
  
** Spesso ne alzava una sola, per lo più quando era irritato o confuso riguardo qualcosa. Altre volte invece corrucciava la fronte e allora le sopracciglia si incontravano, dandogli un'aria quasi minacciosa. Quando sorrideva erano rilassate e quando invece piangeva, ovvero spesso, assumevano una strana posizione e tremavano così come il suo mento; in quei momenti Haruka aveva sempre voglia di dirgli di non piangere e di accarezzarlo, e ultimamente aveva iniziato a farlo.  
  
Così come aveva anche iniziato a capire e interpretare le sue espressioni.  
  
Quel giorno però le sopracciglia di Rin si comportarono diversamente dal solito, confondendo il moro. **  
  
**«D—davvero?»  
  
«Sì, Rin.»  
  
«Non... insomma, non—»  
  
«Mi hai già baciato due volte», sospirò il moro «mi semb—»  
  
«DUE VOLTE?!»  
  
Haruka arrossì e non ne comprese il motivo.  
  
«Quando avevi la febbre, e in Australia mentre credevi dormissi.»  
  
Ora Haruka riconobbe la posizione delle sopracciglia: panico ed imbarazzo. Poi però—  
  
Lacrime.  
  
Si preoccupò e lo avvicinò subito, ancora più perplesso e anche un po' spaventato.  
  
 _Ci ha ripensato?_  
  
«Rin...?» allungò una mano verso di lui e a quel punto il rosso la afferrò, stringendola e baciandola.  
  
«Anche se... staremo lontani, vuoi... con me?»  
  
Sorrise, ma nascose quanto fosse triste.  
  
«Sì.» ****

**  
  
  
****☆ Voce ~**  
  
  
Con il tempo Rin aveva imparato a cogliere ogni differente intonazione con cui Haruka pronunciava il suo nome, e i suoi sforzi erano stati ripagati. Ora riusciva a capire quando era irritato e quindi lo ammoniva di star zitto o di smettere anche di respirare; comprendeva quando invece lo chiamava solo per sfidarlo, per provocarlo, o quando il suo nome veniva pronunciato con affetto, con una nota di appartenenza.  
  
C'erano anche quelle volte in cui le sue labbra si muovevano appena e quindi mormorava soltanto, bisbigliava; faceva così nei momenti di intimità, sia quando erano soli ed occupati a coccolarsi, ma anche quando erano in compagnia degli altri e Haruka voleva che fosse _solo lui_ a sentirlo.  
  
Al contrario, c'erano volte in cui il suo nome veniva urlato, ma gli era capitato di sentirlo poche volte, la maggior parte delle quali non allegre: erano tutti quei momenti in cui il moro lo aveva chiamato con disperazione, per non farlo andar via.  
  
Ma c'era stato un altro e opposto sentimento, l'ultima volta che Rin aveva sentito Haruka urlare il suo nome, ed era stato quando... beh, era qualcosa di privato.  
  
Tra tutti questi toni di voce, una voce che Rin amava in ogni sua sfaccettatura, ce ne era però uno particolare, uno che non mancava di mandargli il cuore in subbuglio e di farlo arrossire.  
  
Era il tono che Haruka usava per chiamarlo quando gli _mancava_. Lo utilizzava quando si connetteva su Skype, quando si davano la buonanotte prima di chiudere una chiamata.  
  
In quel 'Rin', pronunciato con insolita dolcezza, c'erano tutti i sentimenti di Haruka, evidenti, come se gli sfuggissero via per un attimo.  
  
Rin lo adorava.  
  
Rin capiva cosa voleva sentirsi dire in risposta, anche se sapeva che Haruka non avrebbe mai ammesso di desiderarlo:  
  
«Ci rivedremo presto, Haru.»

 

  
  
  
 **☆ Mani ** ~  
  
  
Erano calde, grandi, delicate, gentili, ma anche possessive, decise e forti.  
  
Erano le mani di Rin, le prime ed uniche che avesse mai sperimentato; erano quelle che lo avevano fatto fremere per la prima volta e quelle che in quel momento stavano percorrendo il suo corpo, dalla spalla al petto, dal petto alla vita ed infine ai fianchi, dove si soffermarono come per venerarne la pelle che, all'improvviso, si faceva più chiara.  
  
Quelle dita, dopo anni, titubavano _ancora_ sulla stoffa del costume come se non lo avessero mai tirato giù.  
  
«...Rin.» lo incitò allora, cercandolo con lo sguardo e poggiando una mano sulla sua nuca e tra i capelli rossi e morbidi.  
  
«Ti vedrò mai con dei boxer?»  
  
«...»  
  
Lo vide sorridergli e sentì subito dopo le sue labbra sul collo, dietro l'orecchio. Venne baciato delicatamente, e capì che non aveva ancora intenzione di andare avanti.  
  
Era sempre... lento, e Haruka si domandava come riuscisse ad attendere così tanto, quando non si vedevano da _troppo tempo._  
  
Il moro non avrebbe mai pensato di mettersi a contare i giorni che mancavano ad ogni loro incontro, eppure lo faceva.  
  
Riuscì a non arrossire al pensiero e per distrarre entrambi cercò la mano di Rin, afferrandola e sollevandola verso il proprio volto. La baciò, la spinse contro la sua guancia e vi si poggiò, chiudendo gli occhi.  
  
«Rin.»  
  
Gli piacevano le mani di Rin.  
  
«Rin.»  
  
«...D-dimmi.» balbettò il compagno che deglutì, arrossì, fremette ed eppure continuò a fissarlo. Rapito.  
  
Haruka accennò un sorriso e si mosse contro il palmo dell'altro, come un gatto.  
  
Quella era la mano che gli aveva fatto spiccare il volo verso il futuro che ora vivevano assieme, la mano che in quei momenti preziosi ed intimi, lontani dalle telecamere, era libero di stringere e _amare_.

«Grazie di tutto, Rin.»

**Author's Note:**

> Queste drabble le avevo iniziate, se non sbaglio, addirittura prima dell'inizio della seconda stagione, eppure mi sono decisa solo ora di finirle.  
> C'era una cosa che mi premeva scrivere: Haruka che ringraziava Rin a voce. Lo so, lo so che Haruka in realtà ha ringraziato Rin, con lo sguardo e con i sorrisi, ma... volevo che lo facesse a voce. In più, adoro le longdistance!Rinharu e non ho resistito a scriverne un po' anche io. Per me il loro rapporto non può che giovarne, e il loro legame è talmente forte che tutti i kilometri che separano Tokyo da Sydney non sono nulla, per loro.  
> Sono solo un motivo per costringere Haruka a portarsi più spesso dietro il telefono e per rendere Rin ancora più romantico quando si possono rivedere di persona <3  
> I miei bimbi stanno vivendo il loro dannato sogno assieme e hanno _tutto un futuro in comune avanti a loro._
> 
>  
> 
> Btw, se la storia vi è piaciuta, vi prego di lasciare qualche commento o qualche critica, fa sempre piacere!~


End file.
